It's My Life!
by Caty-Cross
Summary: Dragged out to see yet another classmate try and be a teenaged, wannabe rockstar, Axel isn't very happy. But will this particular classmate be different? Rated K if it should be different please tell me!


Thank you to **AkuDemyfan **who agreed to be my beta and look over the TONS of stuff I write XD I am eternally grateful! So this one is for you XD

Oh if you don't know the song it is Bon Jovi's It's My Life XD An awesome song I recommend it to everyone!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bon Jovi's song XD.... wish I did though....

* * *

"Hey Axel!"

Axel looked up from his essay to see his blonde best friend standing in the doorway to his bedroom.

"What?" He asked with a sigh.

Roxas paused.

"What an awesome greeting Axel, no 'Hey Roxas how are you?' or 'Yes Roxas what is the amazing thing you came all the way here to ask me.'

Axel rolled his eyes.

"All the way? You only live across the road."

Roxas sighed overdramatically and invited himself into Axel's bedroom. He dropped onto the red head's bed.

"Yeees but what if I had got run over _just _to ask you this amazing thing I wanna ask you?!"

Axel sighed again and ran a hand through his long, bright red, spikes.

"Then I would be very sad." He said exasperatedly. Then he turned his bright green eyes to his essay. A headache was developing over this one. Shakespeare made his head spin.

Roxas bounced on Axel's green bed. He looked around the room he knew so well. He sighed. He tapped his feet together. He clicked with his tongue.

Axel threw down his pen.

"What, Roxas?"

Roxas grinned hugely at him.

"Well tonight that guy Nam is friends with is playing at the Seventh Heaven for the first time and she wants to go so I wondered if you'd like to come?" He asked looking hopefully at Axel.

Axel exhaled heavily. Did he want to go and watch another band formed of classmates he saw everyday with his best friend and said best friend's girlfriend?

"Rox, I've gotta do this essay, you probably do too, and I really don't feel like going out anywhere tonight."

Roxas' face fell.

"Oh come oooon Axel! Just one night! Apparently he's real good! He's in my English class and I really think you'll like him!" The blonde whined.

Axel dropped his head into his hands. He hated it when Roxas whined because he usually gave in after that.

"Roxas I seriously…"

"You're coming! Now come on he's playing in an hour and we gotta get there!" Roxas interrupted, leaping up and throwing Axel's slim fitting, black jacket at him. Axel groaned and pulled the item of clothing off of his head.

"No Roxas. I'm not going, I don't want to."

Axel sighed loudly. He couldn't believe he let himself get dragged away from his home and out to the Seventh Heaven. The place was _packed. _Tifa, behind the bar, looked a little flustered. Kids from school filled the room. The lighting was low and Axel could hardly see the stage at the back of the room. He could just make out the drums, the keyboard and the tall microphone.

"Isn't this great?!" Namine was hanging excitedly from Roxas' arm. She wore a long, white, long-sleeved top that hung off one shoulder and a light blue, spaghetti strapped top underneath. She had a pair of light blue jeans on and white converse. Her shoulder-length, platinum-blonde hair was over one shoulder.

"He's a friend of mine and he's been playing and singing since forever! It's awesome that he's finally got a gig!" She explained more for Axel's benefit than Roxas'.

"That's nice." Axel said unenthusiastically. He liked Namine, he thought she was amazing and was brilliant for Roxas. But at the moment, with a headache pounding on the inside of his head and an English essay burning in his memory, he couldn't bring himself to be nice.

"Look I'm gonna go get a dri…"

"OH MY GOD!!" Namine screamed, along with the rest of the room, when a tall guy walked onto the stage.

He took hold of the microphone and tapped it. A loud 'bump, bump' sounded over the speakers. He leaned down and spoke into it. A spotlight illuminated him.

"Okay kids, we know you've been waiting a while for this next act so without further ado may I welcome on stage, Demyx!"

Demyx? Axel was sure he had heard that name before.

Namine squealed and jumped up and down, trying to see the, once more, dark stage. Roxas gestured for her to piggyback him and she asked if he was sure. He nodded and she climbed onto his back. Roxas grinned as she cheered. She kissed the top of his head and whispered thanks in his ear.

They saw the darker shadows of people walk across the stage and take their places at their particular instruments.

Axel watched bored, as the singer took his place in front of the mike with his head down, standing in a defiant pose.

"_Here we go," _He thought._ "Yet another teenage, wannabe rockstar."_

_Woh, Woh,_

The music started loud and the lights flashed on and off with each 'woh'. Axel heard a keyboard play a few notes solo.

Namine screamed beside him as did everyone in the room.

_Woh, Woh_

The lights flashed again. Not good for a headache.

He saw the singer grab the mike and swing it out before pulling it to his mouth. The lights flashed on at the exact moment he started to sing.

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted,_

Axel's eyes widened. He saw a slim boy wearing a white tank-top that fitted his figure perfectly. He wore black skinny jeans and a pair of scruffy dark-blue converse. His hair was a dark blonde colour, as far as Axel could see, and his eyes looked to be rimmed with kohl. His hair was styled in a crazy combination of a mullet and a mohawk. Around his neck were several long necklaces. One had a feather on the end and one was a string of silver beads. He had two black bands around his left upper arm and his wrists were full of mismatching bracelets and a dark-blue sweatband.

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed,  
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd,  
You're gonna hear my voice,  
When I shout it out loud,_

The drummer slammed on his instrument and Demyx ("Was that his name?" Axel thought) stamped his feet in time with it.

_It's my life,  
It's now or never,  
I ain't gonna live forever,  
I just want to live while I'm alive,  
_

He danced on the spot, moving his slender hips to the music. Holding the microphone in one hand and shaking his head as he sung. His eyes closed when he got into it and he looked like the music was a part of him.

_(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway,  
Like Frankie said,  
I did it my way,  
I just wanna live while I'm alive,  
It's my life.  
_

The other musicians sung the 'It's my life' parts with him. The crowd joined in too, jumping up and down to the beat. Namine sung along, beating her hand in the air and Roxas jumped up and down gently.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground,  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down,  
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake,  
Luck ain't even lucky,  
Got to make your own breaks,_

Axel couldn't tear his eyes away from the singer. He was so into what he was doing. He didn't see the crowd, all he knew was the music and the words he was singing. He danced like no one was watching and put all his heart into his performance. Axel knew a thing or two about performing, he did it himself with his fire dancing, and he could see someone who could very easily do this for a living.

_It's my life,  
And it's now or never,  
I ain't gonna live forever,  
I just want to live while I'm alive,  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway,  
Like Frankie said,  
I did it my way,  
I just want to live while I'm alive,  
'Cause it's my life._

The guitarist went into a solo and Demyx danced in front of him as he played.

Better stand tall when they're calling you out,  
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down,

Axel's eyes followed the beautiful boy as he moved seductively across the stage.

"WOO DEMYX!" Namine called out and Axel could have sworn he winked at her.

_It's my life,  
And it's now or never,  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever,  
I just want to live while I'm alive,  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway,  
Like Frankie said,  
I did it my way,  
I just want to live while I'm alive._

Axel felt his heart beat in time to the music. In time to Demyx's music.

The blonde, teenage, rockstar burst into the chorus again for the last time.

_It's my life,  
And it's now or never,  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever,  
I just want to live while I'm alive,  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway,  
Like Frankie said,  
I did it my way,  
I just want to live while I'm alive,  
'Cause it's my life!_

He threw up his left arm at the last word and stood defiantly again as if he was challenging the world. His chest was heaving and sweat was glistening on his forehead but he was grinning ecstatically. He laughed as the crowd went wild. Axel wished he could hear that laugh over the cheers and screams. The other musicians joined him and the singer hugged a shorter boy who had been on keyboard.

Axel found himself wishing he could wrap his arms around the blonde's willowy form.

The announcer guy came back on and exchanged a few smiling words with Demyx. Then he turned to the mike and spoke over the noise.

"Well kids that was Demyx singing 'It's my life' by Bon Jovi! What a way to start out huh?"

The crowd roared its approval. Namine was laughing and cheering at the same time.

"Maybe he'll come back next week?" The announcer spread his arms questioningly at Demyx. Demyx laughed and then walked over to the mike.

The mass of teenagers all screamed, "YES!!"

"Maybe I will, if I get my voice back by next week!" Demyx said into the mike. His voice was a little hoarse and higher pitched than Axel thought it would be but he thought it was just as beautiful as his singing was.

The blonde singer then waved at the throng and walked offstage with his fellow musicians.

Axel watched him leave, his heart sinking a little.

"Well did you enjoy that?" Roxas asked as he gently put Namine down.

"Oh my god, YES! Isn't Demyx brilliant?!" She gushed.

Axel laughed a little breathlessly.

"Wow there Namine, you already have a boyfriend!"

Namine and Roxas laughed. Namine kissed Roxas' cheek.

"I like to _date _artists and scream after musicians!" She said, holding onto Roxas' arm as they left the building into the cool night air.

"You looked very much into it Axel!" Roxas grinned up at his best friend.

"Ha, yeah…yeah I guess I was." Axel replied. He was more into the singer than the music but Roxas didn't need to know that. But then, the glint in the golden-blonde's sapphire eyes was a little too understanding.

"Well I'll introduce you tomorrow! Demyx is an old friend of mine! I'm sure you'll get along well!" Namine said, linking Roxas' and Axel's arms, oblivious to the boy's looks.

"Introduce me, hmm? I'd like that." Axel said, a grin curling his lips.

Oh yes, he'd like that very much.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I _may _decide to carry this on :) if enough people like it and my muses move me in the right direction XD So pleeeaaase review if you read it :D


End file.
